Robot Lover
by Silver Neo
Summary: Sometimes, when it's too warm inside our little home, I'll ask to leave. Earth would cool me off, I reason, but he always says no. Something about monsters taking over the human race. Oh well, I suppose I can wait for my walk then. Songfic, IchigoKisshu


Robot Lover

Songfic - Oneshot

By: Silver Neo

Pairing: Ichigo/Kisshu; Implied Pai/Keiichiro

A/Ns: I love Freezepop music, and this one's always been one of my favorites. Something about just being locked away, cared for by a robot. Sends tingles down the spine. Plus, Kisshu is my favorite little alien, and deserves Ichigo-chan more than anyone else. I think this is one of my only supported hetro pairings too. Weird...And I know this is confusing, but bare with me. Oh yeah, if anyone gets on me for the blatant Pai/Keiichiro action, well too freakin' bad.

* * *

_Everyone is in a panic _

_World is gonna end _

_I just sit here in my shelter _

_Pass time with my robot friend_

The air is always cold outside; at least that's what Kisshu tells me. Every time he returns from those silly missions Deep Blue-san sends him on, his first words will be, "Gods, it's cold out there." It's his version of, "Honey, I'm home," I guess. Sometime he will bring me new videos of Earth couples before the war started. They always have parts where the husband yells out that he's home. I like Kisshu's way of saying he's home better. It's more personal. More unique.

Sometimes he'll bring me little treats, like that pink robot. It took me a while to understand what a robot is, though. He said it was something that would stay with me forever, and entertain me, and keep me happy, so I asked him if he was a robot too.

He replied, "Of course, my little kitten. I'm your ever faithful robot."

_Robotron 2000 _

_Robotron 2000 _

_Robotron 2000 _

_Robotron 2000 _

_The world's in chaos, now it's Y2K _

_He wants me in that special way _

_And whispers in his robot voice _

_"I'll keep you safe today, _

_And make you feel ok, _

_Forget about doomsday."_

Sometimes, when it's too warm inside our little home, I'll ask to leave. Earth would cool me off, I reason, but he always says no. Something about monsters taking over the human race. Oh well, I suppose I can wait for my walk then.

It's so much nicer in our house too. I love it. Kisshu brought me some plants that are from his world, and some that are from Earth. Usually I'll spend my time watering and talking to them. They actually seem to listen. So does the little pink robot that Kisshu brought me. He'll yell out to me whenever Kisshu's on his way home. "Ichigo, Alien! Alien!" At first I was confused when he yelled that, but Kisshu explained that on Earth, he was considered an alien, because he was born somewhere else. I simply asked him if I was an alien too.

"Of course not, kitty, you were born here on Earth."

_Runs on 6D batteries _

_Reads poems, sings me songs _

_Never felt like this before _

_I fell in love before too long_

My head has healed completely since I first woke up in our home. Kisshu says that he can still see a long scar on top my head from where it was cut open. He always whispers after that, trying to cover up his fumble with smiles and kisses when I ask what he said. I know though, he's thinking about my memory. It still doesn't work well. Sometimes I can remember little things, like my parents. They were really deeply in love. Kisshu always cheers me on when I remember little stories about them.

I remember Pai-san and Taruto-kun too. At first I couldn't remember much, just that when they visited I knew I knew them. If that makes any sense. I told Kisshu and he understood. "They're my friends, Ichigo-neko," He explained to me in that soft tone that always makes me blush, "Of course you'll remember my friends." At first I thought they hated me too. Pai-san would always look down his nose at me, but I figure he does that with just about everyone. I usually only see him smile when Kisshu teases him about the brunette Earthling that he keeps at his home. I've never met that human, but I'd love to someday. According to Kisshu he makes the best cake ever.

_Robotron 2000 _

_Robotron 2000 _

_Robotron 2000 _

_Robotron 2000 _

_2-0-0-0, run for cover _

_2-0-0-0, robot lover. _

_2-0-0-0, run for cover _

_2-0-0-0, robot lover. _

_And when the air-raid sirens wail _

_He holds me in his metal arms _

_Whispers in his soothing robot voice _

_"I'll keep you safe from harm, _

_And hold you in my arms, _

_I'll keep you safe from harm."_

Once I tried to leave our home. Deep Blue-san had stopped by earlier, accepting my tea and small treats with a polite nod. He told Kisshu that he had a mission, and I knew I would probably be alone for a few more hours, a day tops. Lately Deep Blue-san doesn't make Kisshu leave for long periods of time. I'm very grateful. It gets so lonely with just my plants and the little pink robot. That day, however, Kisshu was taking an exceptionally long time. I figured, in that case, I could maybe slip out for a few minutes. Five minutes, tops. Our house had gotten very, very warm, and I was getting fidgety. So, I walked to the door, pulling at the different locks and latches. It took a full minute to remove all the locks, Kisshu said they were to protect me from the more violent humans that wandered around, but finally the door opened a slight bit.

Then Kisshu caught me.

He had teleported in, planning to surprise me. And guess what, it worked! Still, he wasn't made at me. He knew I was just restless. So, that night he took me to dinner with Pai-san and Taruto-kun. It was lovely. Taruto-kun told me about his toys, and Kisshu teased Pai-san relentlessly about his human, Keiichiro-san. Apparently, I would be allowed to meet Pai-san's human soon too. It's very exciting.

_Robotron 2000 _

_Robotron 2000 _

_Robotron 2000 _

_Robotron 2000_

It's warm again, and I'm starting to miss Kisshu. He said that this mission would only take an hour, two at the most. After five hours I've gotten antsy, enough to even call Pai-san, who reassured me that Kisshu was just poking around. Taruto-kun was visiting at the time, and offered to visit me, but I knew the little boy was there to have some of Keiichiro-san's amazing cake, and I would never drag him away from such a treat. So here I am, sitting among my plants and waiting for my Kisshu, my lover, to return to me. Briefly, memories of waiting for someone else, a male but certainly not my impish lover, crosses through my mind. Voices of girls, perhaps friends, pass my ears. I know these are the memories that my accident stole from me, but I don't find a reason to chase them. Not when my pink little robot starts to cry out my favorite words.

"Ichigo, Alien! Alien!"

Kisshu...

_2-0-0-0, run for cover _

_2-0-0-0, robot lover. _

_2-0-0-0, run for cover _

_2-0-0-0, robot lover._


End file.
